


Во сне и наяву

by DFox, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Которую ночь Гарри снится сон с продолжением.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Во сне и наяву

Мальчишка на стене ловит ртом то ли снег, то ли пепел от горящего бункера: даже вблизи уже не разобрать, рисунок на стене теряется, сливается с сумерками.

Они синие, как чернила, а настоящий, не нарисованный снег оседает белыми хлопьями под ярким круглым пятном фонаря.

Кровь Малфоя, наоборот, неестественно черная. Руки Гарри сразу становятся горячими и липкими, а в нос ударяет пряный, резкий запах.

Вот тебе и Рождество.

— Ерунда, Малфой, царапина, — рапортует Гарри преувеличенно бодро и хлопает себя по карманам, пачкая пальто кровавыми разводами. — Одно маленькое заклинание и будешь краше прежнего. Может, даже лучше.

Вот только палочки нет. Ни в привычном месте, ни в тайном, специально подшитом для этих целей кармане. Ни где-либо еще.

Гарри старается, чтобы руки не слишком дрожали, когда действует по вбитому в подкорку правилу: «При проникающем ранении брюшной полости уложить пострадавшего на спину и согнуть его ноги в коленях, убедиться, что пострадавший в сознании».

Глаза Малфоя закрыты, а лицо — белее только что выпавшего снега.

— Эй! — говорит Гарри и осторожно касается его щеки. — Малфой! Смотри на меня! Не вздумай мне тут умереть, придурок!

Точно так же — услужливо подсовывает память — Малфой лежал после Сектумсемпры в туалете плаксы Миртл.

Малфой всегда был уверен: их история началась именно с этого. Впрочем, откуда у него такая уверенность думать недосуг, не сейчас, когда жизнь утекает из Малфоя с каждым ударом сердца все быстрее, а все, что Гарри может сделать, — следовать инструкциям для авроров в чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Я вызову скорую, — говорит он Малфою, неизвестно зачем, тянется к телефону — ну хоть он-то есть?! — и просыпается.

***

— Зелья какие-то попей, что ли, — Робардс пожимает печами, — для крепкого сна там… Ну, или от нервов.

На его столе форменный бардак: стаканчики из-под кофе громоздятся вперемешку с кипами бумаг. Некоторые угрожающе накренились. Очередной бумажный самолетик, приземлившись, обрушивает всю конструкцию.

— Да чтоб тебя! — вздыхает Робардс, глядя, как чернила смешиваются с кофе на докладных записках.

Слишком много накануне Рождества бумажной волокиты, да и вдруг всплывший на магловском аукционе Истинный гримуар добавляет хлопот. Точнее, его покупатель: след книги пропал, будто ее и не было вовсе. И вот, весь Аврорат вверх дном, Отдел Тайн поставлен на уши — шутка ли, артефакт такого уровня попал к маглам и исчез!

Гарри понимает: Робардсу сейчас не до него. Но речь сейчас вовсе не о Гарри, потому он подхватывает рассыпавшуюся груду и планирует ее на ближайшую к столу поверхность. .

— Видите ли, сэр, — Гарри старается придать голосу солидности, а словам — вескости. — У меня бывают пророческие сны.

— Пророческие? — говорит Робардс озабоченно, и Гарри не уверен даже, что начальник департамента магической безопасности сейчас понял сказанное. — Это было было бы очень неплохо — пророчество. Особенно в деле гримуара. Ну-ка, что это у нас?

Он тянет бумагу из самого низа только что уложенной Гарри стопки, и та предсказуемо разлетается во все стороны, усеивая пол кабинета листами, исписанными разными почерками и разными чернилами. Кое-где попадаются министерские печати.

— Сэр, — говорит Гарри с нажимом, после того, как относительный порядок вновь наведен. — Я хочу поговорить о программе защиты свидетелей. Мне кажется, мистер Малфой…

Робардс поднимает на него глаза — отрешенные и красные.

— Ничего с твоим Малфоем не случится. Он в Лондоне, под обороткой, красный уровень. Больше ничего сказать не могу. А ты, давай, что ли, вливайся в группу по гримуару. Приступайте, аврор Поттер.

«Твоим Малфоем». Гарри поджимает губы: Робардс говорит так, словно еще не все кончено. Словно они — Гарри и Малфой — все еще вместе. Наверное, он прав в одном. Для Гарри ничего так и не закончилось. А вот Малфой…

***

Дверь открывается далеко не сразу, но Гарри настойчив. Он звонит в звонок, стучит кулаком, окликает так, что лестничная клетка настороженно затихает.

— Я знаю, что ты дома! Открывай!

Ответа по-прежнему нет, и тогда Гарри добавляет намного тише, в замочную скважину:

— Кажется, Малфой в опасности.

Ключ поворачивается в замке.

Родольфус Лестрейндж, небритый и помятый, несколько долгих мгновений смотрит на него безучастно, а потом отступает от двери и исчезает в глубине квартиры, пропахшей пылью, застарелым сигаретным дымом и кошачьей мочой. Гарри останавливается посреди комнаты с ободранными обоями и косоватым столом у окна. Что-то шуршит в коридоре, Гарри невольно кладет руку на палочку, но это всего лишь черная кошка — такая же тощая и неопрятная, как и сам Лестрейндж. Она подходит к Гарри и обнюхивает его, и Гарри не слишком уверен, что это именно кошка, а не кто-то, принявший свою анимагическую форму.

Идя к Лестрейнджу, Гарри внутренне готовится ко всему.

Но только не к тому, что тот появляется с двумя надтреснутыми фарфоровыми чашками в руках. По ободкам еще идет полустертая позолота, а поблекшие розы увенчаны вензелями.

— Так что тебе кажется? — отрывисто спрашивает Лестрейндж. Он никогда не называет Гарри ни по имени, ни по фамилии.

Гарри не без опаски берет в руки чашку. Жидкость внутри густая, как смола, и пахнет сосной.

— Что ты об этом знаешь? — спрашивает наугад.

Лестрейндж криво усмехается — спереди у него не хватает одного зуба, и Гарри знает, что его выбили авроры при аресте.

— Попей чайку, — советует Лестрейндж. — Не бойся, не отравлен.

Кошка трется о ногу Гарри, оглушительно урча.

***

— А ведь… по-другому… хотел… Рождество, — сипит Малфой.

Губы у него совсем синие, а лицо словно густо замазано белилами.

«Голову пострадавшего, — гласит инструкция, — нужно запрокинуть назад и немного повернуть набок, это обеспечивает свободный доступ кислорода». Гарри держит голову Малфоя, как предписано и старается не думать ни о чем больше. Сухие канцелярские формулировки помогают в этом — благослови Мерлин того, кто придумал инструкции для авроров!

— Тише, тише, — говорит Гарри, — помолчи. Тебе нельзя…

Пульс под его пальцами бьется слабо и очень часто.

Чтобы не смотреть на Малфоя, Гарри оглядывается по сторонам: почти ничего не видно, цепочку свежих кошачьих следов, ведущих в дворы, заметает снегом.

***

— Видишь ли, мальчик, — говорит Лестрейндж неожиданно мягко, — некоторые книги имеют свойство изучать нас, пока мы изучаем их.

— Знаю-знаю, — нетерпеливо кивает Гарри. Они сидят за столом, и кошка не отходит от него, выпускает когти в сукно аврорской мантии. — Я сталкивался с дневником Лорда Волдеморта… в свое время.

Лестрейндж отпивает чай и щурится, как будто свет ему режет глаза. Кошка щурится тоже. Глаза у нее яркие и зеленые, и Гарри хочет почесать ее за ухом, но кошка уворачивается. Он все больше уверен, что это существо не кошка. Слишком пристально оно смотрит ему в глаза, слишком внимательно слушает их с Лестрейнджем разговор.

— Что-то в этом духе, — кивает Лейстрейндж. — Они изменяют судьбу даже если просто проходят сквозь тебя, а уж если остаются в руках надолго….

— Вы хотите сказать, что Малфой как-то причастен к пропаже? Откуда вы знаете? Он ведь… — тут Гарри прикусывает язык, сообразив, что может сболтнуть лишку. Все-таки Лестрейндж, при всем его видимом расположении к своему племяннику, совсем не та компания, в которой можно обсуждать подобное.

— Я хочу сказать лишь то, что сказал. В библиотеке мэнора много интересных книг, почему бы не появиться еще одной.

Лестрейндж отставляет чашку в сторону. Кошка спрыгивает с колен Гарри. Разговор окончен.

— Только один вопрос, мистер Лестрейндж, — оборачивается Гарри на пороге. — Как давно у вас эта кошка?

Лейстредж обнажает в улыбке оставшиеся зубы.

— Бэлла? Прибилась недавно — с голоду подыхала, как было не подобрать?

В ладонь Гарри ложится совсем маленький, не больше двух дюймов клочок бумаги.

***

По адресу, данному Лестрейнджем, живет эльф. Тот эльф, которых себе представляют маглы: не ушастое приземистое существо, а красавец с густой пепельной гривой и отрешенным, как у Луны Лавгуд, взглядом больших серых глаз.

Он вовсе не удивляется: ни появлению Гарри на своем пороге ни тому, о чем Гарри спрашивает.

— Нашел на книжных развалах. На Брик-Лейн, кажется. Да, читал. Пропала, сэр. Кому она нужна, чтобы красть? Просто забыл где-то, с моим-то дефицитом внимания. Досадно, но я не горюю, знаете, как говорят: легко пришло — легко ушло. Но вот странность: показалось, что я стал писать значительно лучше после того, как взялся за нее, — говорит и говорит эльф, пока Гарри оглядывается. Студия как студия, обычная, чистенькая, магловская до зубовного скрежета. — Словно кто-то водил моей кистью, мистер Поттер. Подсказывал цвета и композицию. Надиктовывал сюжеты. Странные, необычные, загадочные. Я иногда и сам не верил, что это написано моей рукой, хотя не отходил от мольберта по четырнадцать часов к ряду, А теперь — не могу взять в руки кисть. Выходит только вот это…

Эльф сдергивает ткань с ближайшего полотна с видимым отвращением. И Гарри невольно делает шаг назад.

На снегу, широко раскинув руки, лежит Драко Малфой. Темная лужа крови выделяется на белом до синевы снеге. Лицо у Драко тоже белое — до синевы.

— Можно, я ее сфотографирую? — спрашивает Гарри, сглотнув.

Эльф даже не удивляется.

***

Магловская скорая не едет почему-то очень долго — или это только кажется?

Веки Малфоя в изнеможении опускаются.

— Смотри на меня, — умоляет Гарри, — смотри, Драко, слышишь?

Не вздумай терять сознание, чертов ты ублюдок.

— Чего… я там… не видел? — шелестит Малфой. И Гарри готов кричать от радости: если Малфой подначивает и огрызается, значит, не все потеряно.

— Холодно… — говорит Малфой, а Гарри бросает в жар, хотя это он сидит в одной рубашке. Своим пальто он укрыл Малфоя.

Гарри думает, как так получилось, что у них нет волшебных палочек, как вообще получилось, что он сейчас сидит посреди мостовой, и голова Малфоя у него на коленях, а пятно на рубашке Малфоя все больше и больше?

Тишину безлюдного переулка прорезает пронзительный звук сирены.

Он все еще звучит в ушах, когда Гарри просыпается.

***

Лучший способ сохранить что-либо в тайне — оставить его на виду у всех. Гарри знает, как работает эта навязшая в зубах максима — не он ли сам был орудием против себя же долгое время? Знает, а потому не удивляется, когда видит, что вход в офис, где работает Малфой, охраняет цербер. Робардс не врал, когда говорил о «красном уровне» охраны.

— Мистера Малфоя нет на месте, — говорит миловидная девушка в строгом костюме, и в какой-то момент ее очертания дрожат и расплываются — совсем незаметно для всех остальных, кто сидит в приемной.

Гарри встречается глазами с одной из трех пар глаз цербера, и девушка вдруг опускает взгляд.

— Что ему передать, мистер…

— Поттер, — говорит Гарри. Вторая максима гласит: если не хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, говори только правду. — Гарри Поттер. Передайте вот это.

Телефон совершенно новый, в его памяти нет ничего, кроме одного смазанного фото.

***

Малфой звонит вечером, когда Гарри, чтобы не пялиться в одну точку у себя дома, без конца прокручивая сновидения и явь, сидит в Норе и наблюдает за тем, как Гермиона готовит ужин. Они не против — Рон и Гермиона, и Гарри благодарен им за это.

Мелькают овощи, тарелки и ножи, Гарри вдруг вспоминает, что ребенком вот так же сидел и наблюдал за Молли. Тогда еще Малфой был просто Малфоем, тогда бы Гарри в и голову не пришло, что…

Гарри переводит взгляд за окно. В желтоватом пятне фонаря, видно, что идет снег. Совсем не типичная для английского Рождества погода. Снег продолжается уже вторые сутки, а ведь все твердят о глобальном потеплении.

— Что это значит, Поттер? — даже по голосу слышно, насколько Малфой возмущен.

— Это картина, — отвечает Гарри, — художника…

— Представь себе, я его знаю, и даже не спрашиваю, кто тебя на него навел, — цедит Малфой. — Я спросил тебя: что это значит?

— То, что я вижу во сне, — говорит Гарри.

— Идиот, — в сердцах отвечает трубка, и сразу вслед за этим раздаются короткие гудки.

— Он? — участливо спрашивает Гермиона, и Гарри быстро врет:

— Это по делу.

Чтобы позвонить Малфою, он выходит на улицу, прямо под густой, сыплющийся хлопьями снег.

— Надо встретиться.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко соглашается Малфой. — Ты в Лондоне? Тогда в «Марло», завтра в девять.

— Как я тебя узнаю?

— О, это легко. Я высокий, красивый…

— …блондин? — подначивает Гарри, не удержавшись.

— …индус, — невозмутимо заканчивает Малфой. — Ты сразу узнаешь.

— Индуса. В Лондоне. Ну, да.

Гарри вдруг ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Совершенно по-дурацки, пялясь на погасший экран.

***

На завтра Гарри сидит на втором этаже небольшого ресторанчика в Шордиче, и смотрит на улицу.

Он допивает бокал вина после двух чашек кофе и ловит на себе участливый взгляд официантки: столик заказан на двоих.

Малфой так и не появился.

Предрождественская суета в разгаре, всюду иллюминация и кажется, во всем городе не остается ни одного не освещенного уголка. Но за окном синие сумерки. Они окутывают узкую улицу и снова валит снег — почти такой же, как во сне. Неоновая вывеска вспыхивает напротив слишком ярко: Гарри отводит глаза, и тут же вскакивает с места, едва не опрокинув стол.

На углу дома напротив нарисованный мальчишка ловит ртом то ли снег, то ли пепел от горящего бункера.

Малфой — собственной персоной, вовсе не под обороткой, как грозился и как того требует его же личная безопасность, — беспечно выходит под яркий свет фонаря в тот момент, когда Гарри, замирает на месте, пытаясь вычислить, на которой из крыш засел снайпер. Слишком темно. Слишком…

— Малфо-о-ой! — кричит Гарри и бросается вперед, Черная кошка, появившаяся невесть откуда, выскакивает ему наперерез. Гарри спотыкается, падает, но успевает сграбастать Малфоя в охапку и потянуть за собой.

— Какого черта?.. — возмущается тот, отталкивая Гарри от себя. — Что здесь происхо…

И в тот же момент пуля звонко щелкает о кирпичную стену, отбивая кусочек краски.

Гарри ругается — коротко, зло. Малфой — слава Мерлину! — живой, невредимый, лежит под ним и больше не пытается вырваться.

Авроры на этот раз прибывают раньше магловской полиции.

***

— По-хорошему, говорит Робардс, — вас, Малфой, я должен был бы арестовать, а тебя — Поттер, — отстранить.

Гарри вздыхает. Робардс, конечно, прав. Ему следовало сразу сообщить и о подозрительной кошке, якобы подобранной Лестрейнджем, и об эльфе — одержимом владельце Истинного гримуара, открывшем охоту на того, кого посчитал виновником всех своих бед.

Магл сейчас отвечает на вопросы полиции, а Бэлла, так счастливо избежавшая и смерти, и Азкабана в девяносто восьмом, теперь наверняка не сбежит.

— За самоуправство, — продолжает Робардс, — едва не повлекшее за собой гибель магла и утерю ценного артефакта.

В кабинете у него, кажется, еще больший беспорядок, чем был раньше. Так и не развернутые бумажные самолетики грудой лежат в углу, и чтобы пройти к столу, Гарри и Малфою, приходится проявлять чудеса ловкости.

— Но? — приподнимает бровь Малфой.

Робардс ухмыляется.

— Но магл жив, Истинный гримуар в хранилище, и на вас, мистер Малфой, как частное лицо, я не имею никакого влияния. Тебе же, Поттер, задание: разобраться с этими драккловыми бумагами. До Рождества!

— Но, сэр, Рождество сегодня…

— Тем более! Счастливого Рождества, джентльмены.

Малфой — сама вежливость — кивает:

— И вам, сэр. Я свободен?

***

Он появляется ровно в тот же самый миг, когда дверь за Робардсом закрывается, и Гарри остается с завалами в его кабинете один на один.

Небрежно сдвинув в сторону бумаги, Малфой усаживается на край стола.

— Как дела, аврор Поттер? Ты спас мне жизнь, и я тебе должен. Чего ты хочешь: помощи с бумагами, подарок на Рождество, или, может быть, кофе?

Малфой улыбается. Гарри кажется, что все это — снова сон, но светлое пальто Малфоя все еще испачкано, и палочка Бэллы Лестрейндж — в сейфе Робардса.

И Гарри решается. Он обходит стол — так быстро, что листы, лежащие на столе, взлетают вслед его шагам и тут же опускаются на пол, и без того густо усеянный бумагами.

— Я бы хотел начать все сначала, — говорит он. — Если можно.

— Можно, — говорит Малфой и стягивает с него очки. Гарри моргает — с непривычки, а потом закрывает глаза.

Губы Драко немного горчат.

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где магический мир следит за делами маглов намного пристальнее и пользуется техникой маглов куда активней, чем у Роулинг, граффити, которое упоминается в тексте, — это Season’s Greetings, авторства Бэнкси, а ресторан «Marlowe's» на самом деле находится в Кентербери.


End file.
